


The Trouble With Cuddles and King Sized Beds

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, The disadvantages of being in the middle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that they're all home at the same time, but Melinda is accutely aware of one major problem that only ever comes up on those rare mornings when Phil and Nick are both there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Cuddles and King Sized Beds

The clock shone out across the dark room. The black out blinds had been drawn at some point—she was willing to bet that had happened when Nick had stumbled in still smelling like plane, gun oil and leather in the middle of the night. The urge to ask was never really that close to the surface but occasionally, at ungodly hours, the temptation was there. Melinda knew better though, and she’d simply let sleep take her again as Nick’s arms wrapped around her and Phil and his breath tickled the top of her head.

That had been several hours ago. And now the clock was mocking her. It turned over another minute. 5:07am. Melinda sighed and shifted a little so that she couldn’t see the numbers. It was easy, really. She just tucked her head under Nick’s chin and sighed. She was trapped. As much as she ever was. Even rolling over at that point would have been tricky. Phil’s thigh pressed tight against her hip where he’d wrapped himself around her at some point and Nick had his arms around them both. 

It definitely wasn’t an unpleasant place to be. If she were going to say anything about it, it was that she felt protected in a way that she didn’t allow herself to be in their day to day life. It was nice, really. Comfortable. Warm.

And it was interfering with her morning schedule.

They were awake too. That was the real kicker to the whole thing. She knew there was no way her shifting and—though she’d never admit it—squirming in a search for an escape route wouldn’t have woken them up. And it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being between them. She did. It was a rare thing to have them both there with her, or to be there with both of them. The way things worked with SHIELD, they were all over the world, in separate parts of the world every other week so she should, she thought, be enjoying their nearness. Their warmth. The way Nick hummed in his sleep—she still wasn’t buying it—when she shifted again and her lips brushed against his neck. The way Phil nuzzled the crook of her shoulder, as if he could press closer.

And she was enjoying it. She loved them.

She just wanted to get on with her Tai Chi, make breakfast, maybe go for a run… lazing around all day sounded nice, of course but it went against her nature. 

5:21 and she figured she wasn’t going to bother with the run. If she ever got out of bed at all.

“Mel, stop it.” Nick’s voice was soft—softer than most people probably believed it could be. “You’ve got a day off. Enjoy it.”

“I’m bored.”

“Ouch.” Phil’s voice was right beside her ear and the chuckle that followed brushed against her skin a moment before his lips did. “Should we be offended?”

She smirked up at Nick, shaking her head before turning to press a kiss to Phil’s lips. “You should be awake.”

“And entertaining you?”

“Possibly making me breakfast.”

Nick huffed softly, his lips pressed to the top of her head even as he spoke. “I’ve only been in bed for a couple hours. I’ll make breakfast when I’m not seeing double.”

Normal people would ask if he’d had a long flight. If the trip had gone well but Melinda had resigned herself to not being normal a long time ago. As Phil’s hand crept over her arm and his fingers laced in between Nick’s, she was fairly sure normal was overrated anyway.

Except this cuddling thing. It might take some getting used to, but as Phil and Nick pulled each other closer and closed her in just a little more, she smiled. One morning without Tai Chi wouldn’t be the end of her.

Besides, she figured as she pressed a few more kisses to Nick’s throat, a famous Fury breakfast was worth the wait.

Phil apparently didn’t want to wait that long though. “Nick?”

The only answer she heard was a grumble that might have been ‘What?’ or equally as likely ‘fuck off and let me sleep, Phil’. But she wasn’t placing bets.

“Cinnamon buns?”

“You’re a greedy bastard, you know that?”

Melinda couldn’t stop the small laugh from leaving her lips. “I think Pilsbury has us covered.” She nuzzled Nick’s shoulder. “You won’t have to make them from scratch.”

He hummed softly and she felt Phil shift as he pulled Nick’s hand closer and—she assumed—pressed a kiss to it. “Go back to sleep, boss. There will be coffee waiting for you.”

Melinda couldn’t quite stop the grin that followed as her teeth scraped over Nick’s neck. “Just roll over so we can get up.”

He groaned softly and tightened his grip on the two of them. “That’s asking too much.”

Phil chuckled against her ear again even as Melinda rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry.” He pressed a kiss to the patch of skin just behind her ear. “I’ve got a plan.”

“Of course you do.”

Nick grumbled again. “I can still hear you.”

Phil’s smirk was nearly audible. “I can’t make coffee if I can’t get up.”

There was silence for a long time. “God damn it.” The words came out as little more than a breath. “Fine.” Nick’s arm lifted and Phil rolled over, giving Melinda enough room to get out of bed. “But it better be the _good_ coffee.”

Melinda shook her head and moved toward the door. Phil’s laugh followed her out into the apartment and was quickly joined by his coffee related reassurances.

“Only the best for you, boss.”

His hand landed on her hip a few minutes later, just as she started to stretch and the smell of the good coffee filled the apartment and drifted out onto the balcony where she was planning on enjoying the sunrise and her Tai Chi practice. A little later than she had hoped but 6:02am wasn’t that bad, all in all. “Told you.”

“One day,” she shook her head and planted her feet, “I will figure out how to get out of bed without waking you two.”

Phil laughed again, heading toward the kitchen. “You keep saying that but I don’t think you want out that badly.” It was an old argument at that point and one she was fairly sure she’d never win. She’d made peace with that but she wasn’t about to let him get the idea that he’d won. 

Even if he was probably right.


End file.
